A Lesson in the Air
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lone Gunslinger gives his daughter a flying lesson. [ORIGINALLY UPLOADED 2012]


_Lone Gunslinger gives his daughter a flying lesson._

A/N - This is another re-upload about a character hardly anyone writes about (if any at all)

_._

All the beauty of the land could be seen upon the highest mountain peak. From the raging currents of the ocean, and to the rolling snow covered slopes that stretched across for miles which ended at the bottom of the mountain range. Within the mountain ranges there were caves and deep crevasses where only the brave and foolish dared to cross. But the beauty of the land could be truly felt up in the heavens.

Stretching his black wings, the vulture leant forward and jumped off the mountainside. Wind rushed up underneath him and he flapped once carrying his weight upwards using the thermals to grant him height. He soared several feet in altitude until he found a height that he was comfortable with. Flying in a circle high above the ground was the perfect way to spot a carcass or dying animal, but it wasn't time to feast yet.

On the far right, he saw large herds of deer, woolly rhino and mastodons walking across the land towards the north. The yearly migration had begun, and all vegetarians would be heading north to feed on the fresh summer grass and breed only to make the same journey back later in the year when winter came.

Vegetarians weren't the only animals to head north; predators such as sabre-tooth tigers and wolves followed hoping for a quick and easy meal. The young calves, isolated adults, the sick and dying would fill the stomach of a hungry pack for a few hours. The leftovers, if any, were for the vultures to have. But these mammals didn't interest him; his sharp eyes were focused upon a mixed herd of mammals resting at the foot of the mountain range.

It was a herd unlike anything he had ever seen; three mammoths, two opossums, two sloths, two sabres and a lone hedgehog travelled together in formation. The two sabres sat side by side, licking each other's faces as they basked in the sunlight. Two sloths walked in circles, one with a wooden stick and the other without. The mammoths sat in the shade watching a young female play games with the opossums and the hedgehog.

_Ah, the life of family, _he continued to fly in circles feeling at peace. The air was still and the sky clear. In other words, it was perfect conditions for a day in the sky for flying lessons. He turned his head towards his ledge where a giant nest made of sticks rested. Although he was called Lone Gunslinger, he was not truly alone. His partner and juvenile daughter waited for him in the nest.

He dropped altitude and flew back to the nest where his family awaited. Talons outstretched, he landed on the nest tumbling slightly. "See, it's not so hard," he said, looking at the young female.

She peered up at him, her fierce eyes showing no signs of nerves. Although she didn't show it, Lone Gunslinger knew she was gripped with nerves. "What if I fall?" she said, arching her neck over the cliff. She glanced down and swallowed. It was a long fall; the animals below looked like specks of dirt.

"You're not a dodo, you can fly," he said, pushing her towards the cliff's edge with his beak. "All you have to do is launch yourself off the cliff face, stretch your wings, flap once or twice and let the thermals do the rest," he added, hopping to the edge.

The female juvenile looked towards her mother. "Mum, I'm scared."

"You'll be fine Alicia, just keep your wings outstretched." Her mother waddled to the edge and jumped off, plummeting to the ground before stretching her wings and flapping briefly to gain altitude. She soared above then called to her daughter below, "Now it's your turn. We'll be watching you."

Alicia mumbled, but hopped to the edge just as her father had done. She closed her eyes then jumped. "Ahhhh!" she screamed as she dropped to the earth below at alarming speeds.

"Stretch your wings and flap!" her mother screamed.

Lone Gunslinger dove towards Alicia and shouted, "Use your wings!"

That seemed to do it. She stretched her wings and started flapping at a frenzied pace. She gained little altitude before tiring then started to fall again. "Use the thermals, take advantage of it!" her mother called.

Alicia stopped her frantic flapping and slowly steadied her breathing. A column of rising air rushed up underneath her wings lifting her higher, without her having to waste valuable energy flapping. With eyes wide open now, Alicia took the opportunity to observe the world below and above. Her parents were right – flying _was _magical. There was complete freedom in the air and it was safe. No other bird would dare attack a vulture, and to think she was terrified of leaving the security of her nest.

"Feels great doesn't it?" Lone Gunslinger said, gliding beside her. "You can do heaps of tricks as well, flying upside down, diving, dancing..." He cut his sentence short upon receiving a glare from his partner.

"She's only learned how to fly and now you want to teach her tricks?"

Lone Gunslinger flew upwards then rolled over onto his back, talons up in the air as he dove backwards before flipping back over. He winked at his daughter and said, "I'll teach you when your mother is not around."

Alicia giggled. "But she's always watching."

She had a point. Vultures stuck together ensuring they were always within sight. It would be hard to teach Alicia tricks with the mother in sight. "Uh... good point. Maybe she'll join the other adult females for Mother's Day," he said. Mothers Day involved mothers coming together as one and talking about parenting issues and gossiping about their partners.

Alicia nodded. "Ok."

He grinned. "Race you back to the nest!" Before Alicia could protest, her father had already begun speeding towards home base. Her mother could only shake her head at his immature antics. Lone Gunslinger was the leader of the vultures and known for his sarcastic condescending personality, but when he was with the ones whom he loved he was a different bird. He didn't seem threatening at all.

"That wasn't fair! You started without giving me a chance!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "All right... I'll race you to your mother!" And once again he took off without giving her a chance.

She grumbled, displeased. He might be the expert flier now, but with practice she'd outpace him. One day she would beat her father and claim bragging rights.

.

As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
